Breathe Your Last
Breathe Your Last is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twelfth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and twenty-sixth case overall. It takes place in Eurasia appearing as the second case in the region. Plot With the reveal that the male Oracle was Russian, the player and Connor decided to attend the New Year's Eve gala in Moscow hosted by the Lermontov family in hopes of tracking him down. While there, Connor enjoyed a shot of vodka before getting back to work, deciding to search the area for any clues. After a preliminary search, they found the body of family heir Sergei Lermontov suffocated. They first suspected Takagi's brother, investor Tadashi Miyako and dominatrix Irina Ashler before speaking to the victim's sister, former protester Natasha Lermontov who had left her protesting ways to re-join her family. Finally, Imran told the pair that he'd done some digging through Sergei's possessions and discovered travel money and fake passports, meaning Sergei had been planning on fleeing the country. This new lead led the team to search the Lermontov family home and suspect the victim's father Nikolai Lermontov and the Mayor of Starlight Shores, Vanessa Appleton. As the team reconvened on the plane, Natasha approached them and confessed that she hadn't been completely honest. She then revealed that Sergei wasn't planning on leaving the country but was in fact planning to fake his death. Natasha revealed that she helped Sergei plan to go out to sea on a boat and sabotage it, making it look like he'd been the victim of a horrendous accident. When asked why, Natasha said that Sergei wanted to abandon the Lermontov family but their aggressive father, Nikolai, would never let him leave the family name willingly as he was the heir of the whole family's empire. Natasha then recounted how Nikolai had discovered what Sergei was up to and confronted him, beating him up in the process. With this news, they confronted him back at the family home before arresting him for murder. Nikolai laughed off the accusations at first before being pressured to confess. He revealed that Sergei was weak and lacked the courage to do what was best for the family. When asked what he meant, Nikolai confessed that he planned to have Sergei and Natasha court each other in secret to keep the bloodline pure and not sullied with non-Lermontov blood. Disgusted by his statement, Connor snapped at Nikolai who then revealed that was the reason why Sergei wanted to fake his death, to escape Nikolai's plans which he had discovered. When he discovered what Sergei and Natasha were planning, he confronted them and beat up Sergei. A few days later at the gala, Sergei planned to run away to escape the family. Infuriated by his betrayal, Nikolai grabbed a plastic bag and suffocated his son. In court, he was sentenced to forty years in prison by Judge Emerson. Post-trial, as the team found no new information on Oracle during the investigation, the player and Connor decided to head back to the gala. After finding a folded map inside Sergei's wallet with notes on Oracle, the pair decided to go ask Natasha about her brother's connections to Oracle. Natasha revealed that she'd overhead Sergei talking with two people called Oracle who were to supply Sergei with resources to start his new life after faking his death if he partook in drug runs and spreading counterfeit notes. Natasha revealed that Oracle had left Sergei with the instructions on a card hidden somewhere in the house. The pair then found the instructions which was written on the back of a business card for a medical centre in Saint Petersburg. Meanwhile, Riya and Anthony returned from their honeymoon and decided to invite the team to a New Year's celebration so the team could welcome the new year in together. After inviting the team and Bradley, they gathered in the Red Square to watch a fireworks display and welcomed in 2020. The next morning, as Spencer nursed a hangover, the team set off to Saint Petersburg. Summary Victim *'Sergei Lermontov' (suffocated at the gala) Murder Weapon *'Plastic Bag' Killer *'Nikolai Lermontov' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect smokes cigars. *The suspect eats beef stroganoff. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a Nutcracker pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect smokes cigars. *The suspect eats beef stroganoff. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect smokes cigars. *The suspect eats beef stroganoff. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect smokes cigars. *The suspect eats beef stroganoff. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bandage. *The suspect wears a Nutcracker pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect eats beef stroganoff. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bandage. *The suspect wears a Nutcracker pin. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer smokes cigars. *The killer eats beef stroganoff. *The killer wears a bandage. *The killer wears a Nutcracker pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Red Square. (Clues: Victim's Body, Phone Box, Ornate Necklace) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes cigars) *Examine Phone Box. (Result: Plastic Pieces) *Examine Plastic Pieces. (Result: Plastic Bag) *Analyze Plastic Bag. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks vodka; New Crime Scene: Refreshments Bar) *Investigate Refreshments Bar. (Clues: Crate of Bottles, Torn Card) *Examine Crate of Bottles. (Result: Investment Phone; New Suspect: Tadashi Miyako) *Ask Tadashi about attending the gala. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Work and Pleasure Business Card; New Suspect: Irina Ashler) *Speak to Miss Ashler about Sergei. *Examine Ornate Necklace. (Result: Insignia) *Examine Insignia. (Result: Family Insignia Identified; New Suspect: Natasha Lermontov) *Inform Natasha of her brother's murder. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lermontov Family Home. (Clues: Invitation Card, Family Photo, Jewellery Box) *Examine Invitation Card. (Result: Attendee's Name; New Suspect: Vanessa Appleton) *Speak to Vanessa once again. (Attribute: Vanessa drinks vodka) *Examine Family Photo. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Nikolai Lermontov) *Speak to Nikolai over his son's death. (Attribute: Nikolai drinks vodka and smokes cigars) *Examine Jewellery Box. (Result: Victim's Pin) *Analyze Victim's Pine. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef stroganoff; New Crime Scene: Alcohol Barrels) *Investigate Alcohol Barrels. (Clues: Smashed Device, Blueprints) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: GPS) *Analyze GPS. (05:00:00) *Ask Irina why she didn't say the victim came to her club. (Attribute: Irina drinks vodka, smokes cigars and eats beef stroganoff) *Examine Blueprints. (Result: Donation Details) *Confront Tadashi over funding the victim's start-up company. (Attribute: Tadashi drinks vodka, smokes cigars and eats beef stroganoff) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Natasha about her brother's attempts to fake his death. (Attribute: Natasha drinks vodka, smokes cigars and eats beef stroganoff; New Crime Scene: Lobby Statue) *Investigate Lobby Statue. (Clues: Drawer, Slashed Painting) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Diadem) *Examine Diadem. (Result: Nikolai's Diadem) *Confront Nikolai over beating his son up. (Attribute: Nikolai eats beef stroganoff) *Examine Slashed Painting. (Result: Victim's Painting) *Confront Vanessa over slashing the victim's painting. (Attribute: Vanessa eats beef stroganoff) *Investigate New Year's Eve Gala Decorations. (Clues: Decoration Box, Camping Bag) *Examine Decoration Box. (Result: Victim's Scarf) *Analyze Victim's Scarf. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bandage) *Examine Camping Bag. (Result: Bag Zipper) *Analyze Bag Zipper. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Nutcracker pin) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to All High and Mighty (2/5). (No stars) All High and Mighty (2/5) *Investigate Refreshments Bar. (Clue: Sergei's Wallet) *Examine Sergei's Wallet. (Result: Folded Map) *Examine Folded Map. (Result: Notes on Oracle) *Speak to Natasha about her brother's connections to Oracle. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Lermontov Family Home. (Clue: Fountain Coins) *Examine Fountain Coins. (Result: Wet Card) *Examine Wet Card. (Result: Instructions Card) *Analyze Instructions Card. (04:00:00) *Welcome Riya and Anthony back from their honeymoon. (Reward: Photo Strip Scarf) *Investigate Red Square. (Clue: Box of Fireworks) *Examine Box of Fireworks. (Result: Firework Rocket) *Analyze Firework Rocket. (06:00:00) *Invite Logan and the rest of the team. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Eurasia (UnknownGamez) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World